


The Pieces

by Dairi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Because I love that tag ;), F/M, Mean-girl Nurses involved, Oliver defends his woman, Protective Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairi/pseuds/Dairi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Someone makes fun of Felicity being in a wheelchair and Oliver finding a 'real woman,' Oliver overhears this, defends Felicity the love of his life and protects her from viscous people and reassures Felicity he only loves her and she is a real woman. Slightly changed but...hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowgirl01](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snowgirl01).



> So, some time ago I received this prompt from Snowgirl01 on fanfiction net, posting it here as well:
> 
> Someone a woman makes fun of Felicity being in a wheelchair and Oliver finding a real woman and Oliver overhearing her defends Felicity the love of his life and protects her from viscous people and reassures Felicity he only loves her and she is a real woman.
> 
> And at first I really wasn't sure where exactly to take it, then I got the urge to do something fluffy and also song inspiration struck about half way through. The story made me think of the song, dunno why exactly, but I've included the chorus to that song here.
> 
> This is set almost immediately after we find out she is paralyzed. It may not have been exactly what you were after, Snowgirl01, but I hope this satisfies! Thank you for thinking of me with that prompt!

And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine Just take your love and hit the road There's nothing you can do or say You're gonna break my heart anyway So just leave the pieces when you go

\- Leave The Pieces, by The Wreckers

"She's got a fiancée, hasn't she?"

"She used to. They said he was there when they first brought her in, looking all heartbroken, but no one has seen him since. Maybe he changed his mind, 'cause I don't see any ring - an' can you blame him? He's got plans, that boy is goin' places an' that lil' sweetheart over there will only bring him down. Too bad, really. Queen needs a real woman to support him, not someone he'll have to carry 'round all the time."

"It really is tragic...they were Star City's 'it' couple, 'til now. I wouldn't blame him for not wanting that burden."

...so the conversation went for the two women as they entered Felicity Smoak's room, taking her vitals and refreshing her IV. If they saw the tears leaking out from under her closed eye lids, they did not comment. They'd probably assumed she was still out of it, only, well, she wasn't.

She'd been awake. This whole time. But said nothing, because...because they were right. She would just be a burden, and after everything Oliver's been through, he...he deserved better, than this. Than her, or what she was now. She'd be stuck in a chair the rest of her life, and though yes she is definitely still a female she wondered, if - if, uh, the parts that made her so would still work? Maybe that nurse was right and she wasn't...a real woman anymore. Not what Oliver would need, anyway. The absence of the band on her left ring finger laughed at her, mocked her and told her it was true. He'd decided he couldn't be with her, not anymore.

"She's not totally alone, mind. Friends come from time to time - his sister, too. I think out of pity more than all else. They say the flowers are from him, but I'm unconvinced." The nurse went on, clucking her tongue. "We don't all get happily ever afters, but I'm glad he got out before it got too deep with this one. I wonder how long it'll be before we see Mr. Queen with a real lady, again."

" _Excuse_ me?"

There was the sudden addition of a male voice in the room, one that sounded grow-ly and very angry and...very familiar. Felicity inhaled sharply through her teeth, her heart even more pained now than before. She couldn't put it off anymore, couldn't pretend...this was it, now.

She wouldn't open her eyes, but if she had, she would've seen the murderous look Oliver was bestowing upon the two nurses, who had their hands clenched to their chests and the expressions of a child caught red-handed.

"You will _not_ talk about my _future wife_ that way. She is, and will always be, the love of my life - a Real woman, who for some," here his voice almost cracked with the amount of emotion he was displaying, but he wanted it known how much he loved this woman, spinal injuries or no, (if only she would open her eyes and look into his, to see how sincere he was being) "...wonderful reason chose to love me back - she makes me a better man without even trying." There was a pause, then to Felicity's ears sounds of movement followed by a gruff, "Apologize, then get out."

One almost didn't have to be able to hear to feel the tension in the room, but the underlying icy edge to his voice was there all the same.

Still, Felicity couldn't help but thinking...why? Why was he doing this for her, when he intended to drop her anyway? Granted, they had always been friends first, but...if he wanted to call the engagement off and end their relationship, she wasn't sure if she could stay sane with going back to being only his friend.

"I never meant disrespect, miss." Felicity heard one of the women say, and she almost choked on the laughter threatening to bubble up. Yeah, she sounded so sincere, and not scared out of her wits and only doing as 'Mr. Queen' was instructing her.

"Very sorry. Please get...uh...as well as possible very soon," the other one murmured, and even Felicity cringed. She could hear Oliver's growl and then there was a flutter of movement as the women scrambled out of the room. It was somewhat commical, if only she'd looked to see, as they collided at the door in their efforts to exit the room, and thereby away from Oliver, first. Then there was silence.

"You can open your eyes," Oliver sighed, his voice sounding much closer and it was just like him to move about all silent-like. "I know you aren't asleep, Felicity."

She waited a few more seconds to gather her courage, eyes shut tight, before breathing in deeply and turning to gaze upon him with her tear-filled eyes,

"I understand, if you...if this is too much and, I wouldn't blame you for calling it off." She got out in a rushed breath. Under different circumstances, Oliver's confused face would've looked adorable enough to smile at. Right now, though, she did not feel much like smiling, so she simply watched him through her swimming vision as he grabbed a chair and drug it over to her bedside.

"Felicity..." he started, but she cut him off.

"I get it, I really do. I'm more of a burden now than ever. You, have a lot on your plate already and...there's really no easy way to let me down so if you're gonna do it, just do it. I'll pick up the pieces - 'cause really that's all I am now...just - "

"Felicity!" Oliver, well, sort of shrieked at her, because her voice was coming very fast now and she was so caught up in what she was saying she'd stopped paying him any attention. In fact, she was looking at the ceiling right now...oh, nope, now Oliver had moved into her line of sight. And he looked...desperate?

"Felicity, I am not now, nor do I ever have any intentions of letting you go! Did you not hear me just now? Love of my life, the woman who makes me better - I don't...I need you, I need this," he gently rebuked, standing over her and reaching a hand out to place it along the side of her head, "You're wonderful, crazy, brillant mind. And this -" his hand moved down to settle on her heart, "this...beautiful heart. Its captured mine, sometime ago, and...well, I don't ever want it back. Keep it, please?" Oliver asked, his own blues glazed over with tears but beseeching as he stared into hers.

He used his other hand to wipe away the tear tracts from her face, willing her to understand. It didn't matter to him if she could walk, he loved her for her mind and heart, not her feet. Though they were adorably cute, too.

Felicity's mind was rapidly turning over his words. So, he wanted to stay with her?

But...

"The ring?" She squeaked, raising a hand to wrap around his wrist, over her heart. That seemed to sartle him, then finally understanding dawned in his blue gaze...for some reason. He took something out of his pocket, and held it up to her left hand.

"I...I forgot, because of..." Oliver trailed off and waved a hand in the direction of the door, "defending my love's, your, honor, but I need to tell you. A nurse took this off you when you were admitted. How dare she." He said softly, smiling down at her. "I've kept it close, intent on returning it to its rightful owner." Tears came again for the blonde, but this time she was smiling through them. "May I...?" He asked, uncertainty clouding as he trailed off. She flexed her fingers and then nodded, sniffling.

"If you're sure."

A wide smile split Oliver's face as he leaned down to kiss her, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you, Felicity Smoak."

"I love you, Mr. Queen." Felicity answered, a spark in her eyes and a small grin on her lips. He kissed her again and then stood back as she admired the ring once again adorning her left ring finger.


End file.
